


If you bleed, I'll bleed the same

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: For Sheith Angst Week. Day 5 (August 30): Sacrifice // AlmostThe lions were unresponsive due to Haggar’s powers. They weren’t able to communicate with the Atlas or the MFE pilots or any members of the coalition since before the blast that somehow managed to shut down power and communication. Last Keith saw was James’ ship taking a hit and falling from the sky. He didn’t know about his mom or Kolivan. He didn’t know if any of them had made it.He didn’t even wanna think about Shiro. Especially not with what he was about to do.





	If you bleed, I'll bleed the same

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song ''where's my love'' by SYML.

Keith couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the screaming voices of his friends and the loud noise of explosions from galra ships nearby.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let them discuss desperately, even though he had found a solution already. He just needed a minute to… breathe.

''It’s our only choice! If we don’t blow up the ship soon everything will be destroyed!'' Lance always had the habit of stating the obvious. Especially in situations where they all might just die. Keith couldn’t blame him.

''Yeah but like I said, someone is gonna have to do it from the inside, and there’s no Voltron to save anyone this time!'' Pidge screamed over the sound of another explosion.

The lions were unresponsive due to Haggar’s powers. They weren't able to communicate with the Atlas or the MFE pilots or any members of the coalition since before the blast that somehow managed to shut down power and communication. Last Keith saw was James’ ship taking a hit and falling from the sky. He didn’t know about his mom or Kolivan. He didn’t know if any of them had made it.

He didn’t even wanna think about Shiro. Especially not with what he was about to do.

''Guys, listen—''

''Look!'' Lance pointed to something behind Keith. He turned and saw a tall figure running towards them. Without the lions they were stranded on the ground. He felt small in comparison to the ships flying over his head.  

''Is that Shiro?'' Hunk screamed, his expression lifting up a little.

''Shiro…''  _This isn’t fair._ Keith thought.  _This is gonna make things harder._

''Guys!'' He caught up to them. A concerned look on his face. ''Is everyone okay?''

''We’re okay.'' Allura said. ''What about the Atlas?''

''It’s not working. Sam and the others are trying to find another way to fix it.''

''Why are you here?'' Pidge asked. Everyone was agitated. They didn’t have time.

''I had to come see if you guys we’re okay.'' He turned to Keith, cradling his face. His voice a tone lower. ''Had to come see if  _you_ were okay.''

Keith wanted to cry.  _This isn’t fair._ He took another deep breath.

''I...have a plan.'' He avoided Shiro’s eyes. His hand a comforting warmth on his face. He wished it could stay there longer.

''Well, speak up! We don’t have much time!'' Lance said, looking up at the ship in the sky. The blast that turned off their power had come from there. Haggar was probably there.

''Pidge said it. Someone has to go blow up the ship from inside. Access the power core and set it to self destruct.'' He felt the weight of Shiro’s eyes on him. ''I’m gonna do it.''

He could feel everyone’s shock. But they couldn't protest. Someone had to, it was their only chance.

''Keith… are you sure?'' Hunk asked carefully. ''The explosion… You wouldn’t make it out of there in time.''

''Well… someone has to.'' He stared back at Shiro, an apologetic look on his face.

''I’m going with you.'' Shiro said decidedly.

''What?!'' Keith’s heart started beating faster than it already was. ''Shiro… Please...''

Keith’s mind was going crazy. He would never tell Shiro what to do. In all of his life, he trusted him to do what was right, to make his own choices, even it being dangerous. And Shiro did exactly the same to him. So how could he now?

But he was going to  _die._

''Keith, baby, look at me.'' Shiro cradled his face with both hands. Keith blinked, and realized he was crying. ''I know you don’t want me to go. I also know you would never stop me from doing it, God, that’s why I love you so fucking much, Keith.''

''But… Shiro…'' He started crying harder. ''I don’t want you to die.''

''I don't want you to die either, Keith. But I’m not gonna stop you. I understand your responsibility, I know what's at stake. And I’m not gonna let you do this alone.''

Keith grabbed Shiro’s face as well. He stopped crying and let the few remaining tears roll out freely. ''I love you.'' He said, touching his forehead with Shiro’s.

Shiro smiled. ''I love you too baby.'' He wiped the few tears left from his eyes. ''Let’s go. You and me. Together.''

''Together.'' Keith nodded. When they parted they noticed their friends watching, they all had tears in their eyes.

''It’s been an honor flying with you guys.'' He held out his arms, and they all shared a tight hug. Their last hug.

''Here.'' Pidge said, wiping her tears and holding out a small chip. ''Just insert this on the control center and I’ll do all the rest.''

''How will you know when we did it?'' Shiro asked.

''As soon as you connect my computer will let me know. Then I’ll hack the system and—''

''But do you have power?'' Keith asked.

''C’mon man, it’s me.'' Pidge smiled, sniffing.

''Yeah.'' Keith said, patting her shoulder.

''It… It’ll happen fast. A ten second countdown.''

''Okay. Thank you, Pidge.'' Keith smiled at her, tears were forming in her eyes again.

''Let’s go, Keith.''

''Let’s go.''

 

Getting into the ship was surprisingly easy. No one seemed to spot two creatures as small as them flying towards the ship in jet packs and getting in through an even smaller hole on the ground. At least not at first. An alarm went off shortly after.

Keith closed his eyes, and focused. He could sense where the power core was. It was close, but they had to run.

On the next turn, a couple of guards were awaiting them. Shiro and Keith took them down without breaking a sweat. If Keith didn’t know he was going to die he would think this was going way too easy.

They sneaked into the control center and took the guards out from behind. Not very honorable, some would say, but they didn’t have time for dramatic speeches.

They went up a couple of stairs and stood in front of the power core. A huge sphere of energy in all its glory. And in front of it a panel.

''This is it.'' Shiro said, looking down at the chip on his hand.

''This is it.'' Keith took a deep breath. ''After this… Everything will be okay.''

''Yeah.'' They looked at each other. Keith nodded, and Shiro inserted the chip.

Almost immediately they could hear the sound of Pidge’s software working. The countdown would start any second now.

Keith stood in front of Shiro and took both of his hands. They knew trying to escape would be useless, having only a few moments before a ten second countdown. Both their hands were shaking. They locked eyes. Keith smiled.

''Thank you, Shiro. For saving me.'' He felt tears starting to form but he didn’t mind. He never looked away from Shiro. He was starting to tear up, too. ''And for loving me.''

 

_10_

 

''Thank  _you_ , Keith. For saving me and loving me.''

 

_9_

 

''I…'' Keith had so much he wanted to say. He let out a small laugh. Shiro probably already knew.

 

_8_

 

''It’s okay. I know.'' Tears started rolling out his cheeks. ''Keith—''

 

_7_

 

''Meeting you… Was the best thing that ever happened to me.''

 

_6_

 

Keith started crying, full on sobbing.

 

_5_

 

''You too, absolutely, by far.'' He struggled to speak over his tears. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of Shiro. Shiro didn’t take his eyes off of him, either.

 

_4_

 

''I love you, Keith.''

 

_3_

 

''I love you, Shiro.''

 

_2_

 

''Together?''

 

_1_

 

''Together.''

 

_0_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream at me about this on [tumblr](http://kerberosheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
